


ImpalaRock_67

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, M/M, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean has fallen in love with a mystery girl online. However, all things in Dean's life get turned upside down when she turns out be something she is not. Now Dean has to figure out what he feels in his heart and whether or not he is about to lose his best friend because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unrated. I am not sure what direction it is going to take, but once I figure it out, the rating may or may not change.

            Dean rushed home from work. Normally, he would take his time, enjoy baby and maybe even stop off to get something to eat, but recently, home is the only place he wanted to be. That was because of _Angel._ Okay, so her name was not really Angel, but that is what she called herself online. He had given her his name long ago but he could understand why it was hard for her. Though they had been talking for a little over a year, connecting with a random person over the internet was dangerous and scary. She would come around in her own time. He just hoped that it would be sooner, rather than later.

 

 **[555-0920 | Castiel]** Hey, you want to come over and watch a movie or something tonight?

 **[555-4033 | You]** Can’t tonight man, have a date.

 **[555-0920 | Castiel]** Talking to some girl online is not really considered a date.

 **[555-4033 | You]** Fine. Then I don’t want to hang out because I don’t need to surround myself with a negative best friend. How is that for a no?

 **[555-4033 | Castiel]** Whatever.

 

            Dean tossed his phone down onto the passenger seat in baby and took a deep breath. Normally, Castiel stood in Dean’s corner. They had been best friends since they were three. That is twenty years of friendship. But recently, Castiel has been nothing but negative when it came to Dean’s choices to invest his time in a girl he met online. Castiel was just jealous that Dean was in love and he had no one. Wait? _Was he in love?_ Dean had not really given it that much thought, but yeah, he was totally in love.

            Once he got home, Dean quickly showered, microwaved himself some crap tv dinner, grabbed a beer and settled in at his computer desk. He took a few deep breaths, working through the nerves of these newly discovered feelings and then signed in.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel** is _online_

Dean hovered the mouse over the name, working up his nerve to click it. Why was he all of a sudden so nervous to talk to her? They talked every day, some days more than others, when they planned it ahead of time. But now it was different.

            Before Dean had the chance to initiate a conversation, one popped up on his screen. He could not help but smile.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Hey you. How was work?

            **ImpalaRock_67** : Long but money is money. How was your day?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** It was good. Finished a paper for class. Now just relaxing with a glass of wine.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I don’t understand how you can drink that stuff. Beer is better.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Agree to disagree?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** If it was anyone else. ;)

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** So, any plans for the weekend?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Where do you live?

 

            There was a silence on the screen and Dean knew that he had worded himself all wrong.

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I mean, like State or even town. I am not trying to get your address or anything.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I live in Kansas.

           

            Dean felt his jaw drop. She lived in Kansas. She lived in HIS Kansas. How was it that the girl he was in love with, the one he randomly met online, lives in the same state and he didn’t know about it? He had told her long ago that he lived here. Why did she keep that from him?

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Wow

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I can’t believe we live in the same state.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I should have told you, I know. But … I was scared.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I am not mad baby.

 

            Okay, so he was a little mad. But he understood … didn’t he?

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Where in Kansas?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Come on Angel. I can’t find you just knowing what town you are in. So, even if I am some psycho killer, knowing your town doesn’t give anything away. I don’t even know your name for fuck's sake.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** See, you’re angry.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Where in Kansas?

           

            There was an even longer pause and Dean was worried that this was not going to end well. Why was it so hard for her to tell him?

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Fine. Don’t tell me. I got to go.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Please don’t.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Where?

            Blue_Eyed_Angel: Lawrence.

 

            “Fuck,” Dean could not help the anger that escaped him. If he was not mad before, he was mad now. She lived in, not only his state, but his town as well. She knew that she was this close to him and she kept it from him. Did he really seem that scary?

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I think I need to go.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Please don’t. I am so sorry Dean. I know I should have told you.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Why didn’t you?

 

            Another pause. Dean was about to log out, when finally, a response came.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I was scared.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Scared of what? It has been a year and you are still scared. Am I really that fucking scary?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel** : You are not scary at all. I just … I knew if you knew where I lived, you would want to meet and I was not ready for that.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Are you ready now?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I don’t know. I am not ready to lose you.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Why would you lose me by meeting me?

           

            Another long pause. Dean could feel the tears building behind his eyes but he could not let himself cry. He did not cry.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Because, you would end up hating me.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** That doesn’t make any sense.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** You haven’t even seen a picture of me.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Are you saying you are not attractive? I don’t care what you look like. If I cared, I would have pushed harder for a picture.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I am not unattractive. I am just not what you would be expecting.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** What. Are you really a dude or something?

 

            There was another pause and this time Dean was worried. He swallowed hard and then finished off his beer to try and clear the dryness that was forming in his throat, even though it didn’t help. Had Dean really been talking to a guy all of this time?

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** What is your name?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean …

            **ImpalaRock_67:** WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

           

            Dean waited longer that he needed to. This was very much over, he could tell that but he deserved some … Dean’s eyes shot up to the screen and he read over the name, over and over again. Blue eyed angel. Blue eyed angel. An angel with blue eyes. A damn angel with blue eyes.

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Cas?

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel** has _signed off._


	2. Chapter 2

**[555-4033| You]** I think we need to talk.

 

            Dean had waited over an hour and there was still no response from Castiel. He tried to tell himself over and over again that this was a mistake. He had not been talking to Cas, it was just a coincidence that Angel had logged out right after Dean had assumed it was him. Cas had been his best friend for twenty years. He would not lie to him or play with his heart that way. It had to be someone else that he knew. Anyone but Cas.

 

 **[555-4033 | You]** If you do not answer me, I am coming over.

 **[555-0920 | Castiel]** What do we need to talk about?

 

            Deep took a deep breath. He has reading into this all wrong. It could not be Castiel. It was not Castiel. Dean just needed to get himself together.

 

 **[555-4033 | You]** I just have been having a weird night man.

 **[555-4033 | You]** Are you still up for watching a movie? I’ll bring some beer.

 

            Dean set his phone down and idly began to clean up his desk. He needed to keep himself busy or else he was going to start over thinking all of this. Maybe he should log back in and see if she was back online. They could work all of this out. Maybe it was an accident that she had logged out and she was just waiting for him.

            No. It was no accident. Shit like that just didn’t happen, not during those moments, not unless. “Fuck,” Dean breathed again, not sure whether or not he wanted to scream or cry. How could he have been so dumb?

 

 **[555-0920 | Castiel]** Um … yeah. We can still watch a movie.

 **[555-4033 | You]** Good. I’ll be over in about twenty minutes.

 **[555-0920 | Castiel]** See you soon.

 

            Dean put on some clothes, though he was not against going to Cas’ house in sweats. It was the fact that he needed to stop by the store first that forced him to put regular clothes on. He needed beer. He needed to get so drunk that he couldn’t think straight … or think at all for that matter.

            A trip to the store, a twelve-pack purchased and now here he was, standing on Cas’ front porch. For most his life, he had just walked in. They considered their homes open to each other. Dean could not even remember the last time either of them had knocked. Sure, this had led to some embarrassing situations, but it had never forced them to switch to knocking. Why start now?

            “Just open the fucking door, Winchester,” Dean growled to himself, reaching out and turning to the knob.

            “Kitchen,” Castiel called out through the small apartment, obviously hearing Dean’s enternce.

            Dean took a few deep breaths and put a smile on his face, though he could feel just how fake it was. Hopefully, Cas would not notice how fake Dean was forcing himself to be.

            “I brought beer,” Dean announced, making his way into the kitchen.

            Cas was facing away from him, appearing to be making something on the stove, but Dean could not see what it was. Dean could go for some food. His dinner definitely did not compare to the kinds of food that Cas made. Cas was more about home cooked meals and healthy eating. He had never approved of Dean’s eating habits but he also never complained about eating tv dinners with him when they were having a movie night at Dean’s house. Yeah, Cas was his best friend. He had not been talking to Cas online.

            “Good,” Cas turned to face Dean, his face also holding a fake smile. Dean’s heart sunk into his stomach. “I could use a beer as well.”

            “Yeah?” Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. “Any reason why?”

            “Just open us some beers,” Castiel instructed, turning back to the stove. “Want some macaroni?”

            “Homemade or kraft?” Dean asked out of habit.

            “Well, I prefer homemade,” Cas shook his head. “But since I knew you were coming over, I opted for Kraft.”

            “Then I would love some,” Dean smiled, the first genuine smile in hours.

            “It will be done in a few minutes,” Cas informed him, pulling two large bowls from the cupboard.

            Dean made his way further into the kitchen and unpacked the beers into the fridge. He then grabbed two, opened them and made his way toward the dining room. Castiel liked eating at his small dining room table. It was small and the table wasn’t even nice, but Cas liked having one. He had bounced around foster homes so much as a kid, he never really got to have proper dinners, so now he went out of his way to do so.

            “Here we go,” Cas finally emerged from the kitchen and set the bowls down onto the table. He took his seat across from Dean and quickly reached for his beer, drinking half of it down before even making eye contact with Dean.

            “Talk to me,” Dean sat back in his chair, his voice demanding, though he had not really meant for it to be. But something was up and this needed to end. “What is going on?”

            “I think you already know,” Cas finally brought his eyes to meet with Dean’s. They looked as if Cas was about to cry and even though Dean was angry, that was not something he ever wanted. He never wanted to be a reason that his best friend cried.

            “You mean,” Dean swallowed hard. He reached for his beer but changed his mind. He did not need to consume anymore alcohol. That would make this situation worse than it needed to be. “It was you?”

            “I am so sorry Dean,” Castiel finally let the tears free and they slowly slipped from his eyes. Dean could feel his own forming but he fought to hold them in.

            “Why would you do that to me?” Dean felt the anger building back inside of him. Castiel was his best friend and he had played him. Who did that to their best friend?

            “I …” Cas started but stopped, setting down his beer and slumping against his seat. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

            “Well you better fucking try,” Dean raised his voice. He did not want to yell, Cas had gotten enough of that in his life already, but Cas had fucked up and Dean had every right to be angry at him. “You have no way to explain how you pretended to be some chick online for a year? A fucking year Cas. I told you how I felt about her and you didn’t think maybe you should tell me it was you or cut it off then? What the fuck were you thinking?”

            “I wanted you to smile,” Castiel all but whispered.

            “What?”

            “When Lisa left you,” Castiel tried to sit up in his seat and find his voice. He was never good at being loud as it was, so Dean tried to calm himself enough to hear what he was about to say. “You were heart broken. Months passed and you just, you weren’t you. You rarely ever smiled. You drank way too much. I tried to make it better but you were slipping away. I thought … I thought if I could get your mind off Lisa, I would get you back.”

            “But why for so long?” Dean felt the tears working to force themselves free from his eyes and he did not have the strength to hold them back anymore. “You could have stopped long ago. You didn’t have to make me …”

            “Dean,” Cas looked down at his plate.

            “You made me fall in love with you.”

            “I know.”

            “So, why didn’t you tell me before it got that far?”

            “Because I … I wanted …”

            “What? You wanted to fuck with me? You wanted to hurt me?” Dean was all but screaming now. “What could you possibly have wanted?”

            “I just wanted you to love me.”


	3. Chapter 3

            Dean paced back and forth across Cas’ living room. His mind was going a million miles an hour and as much as he wanted to run out the front door, he couldn’t. Sure, Cas had lied to him, his best friend, flat out lied to him, but it was still Cas. No matter how badly he had messed up, Cas was his best friend, his family and Dean knew that he had never meant to hurt him, even with the stupid choices that he made.

            “So,” Dean stopped, turning to make eye contact with Cas, who was fidgeting on the couch. “Answer me this. Did you do this because you are in love with me?”

            “No,” Cas shook his head. “I did it because I couldn’t figure out how to make you smile. Though, I think I wouldn’t have cared so much if I didn’t love you.”

            “Okay,” Dean began to pace again, working through all this information. It was all too much. He wanted this to make sense, but it didn’t. “I have to go.”

            Dean made his way across the apartment, Cas right behind him. Dean knew that running away was not the best thing for him but he needed to get some air; He needed to clear his head and he could not do that with Cas staring him down.

            “Please,” Castiel begged behind him, stopping Dean in his tracks. “Just … I don’t know.”

            “I can’t be here,” Dean spoke softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

            “I understand,” Castiel’s voice was so small behind him, Dean had to fight back tears once again. “Goodbye, Dean.”

            “No,” Dean grabbed for the door handle but did not turn to face Castiel. If he looked at him, he knew he would not be able to leave and he needed to leave. “We aren’t done. I just … I need to go for now. Okay?”

            “Okay,” a small amount of hopefulness made its way back into Cas’ voice, but it was still small, the way it used to be when they were kids.

            Dean quickly pulled open the door and made his way toward his car. He could feel Castiel watching him leave but he could not let it stop him. What Castiel had done was wrong and they both knew it. Dean deserved to leave. He deserved to run away. He deserved to never have to talk to Castiel again, if he wanted to; though, that was never going to happen. In the end, he was still Cas.

            Dean sighed as Baby roared to life and pulled her out onto the road. He made sure to be extra careful with her. With his emotions running high, the last thing that he needed to do was be reckless with his car. Two good things ruined in one day would be more than Dean could handle.

 

 **[555-4033 | You]** Angel is Cas.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Excuse me?

 **[555-4033 | You]** You know that girl I have been talking to online for almost a year? Angel.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Yeah, vaguely.

 **[555-4033 | You]** It was Cas.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** What do you mean it was Cas?

 **[555-4033 | You]** Cas was pretending to be her all this time. I can’t believe he would do something like this.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** I can.

 **[555-4033 | You]** What do you mean “I can.” ??????

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** The guy has been in love with you for what? … 20 years now?

 **[555-4033 | You]** He has not been in love with me for 20 years.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Sorry, my bad.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** 19 years maybe?

 **[555-4033 | You]** This isn’t funny Bitch!

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** No, it’s not, Jerk. Cas is in love with you and he had to lie to you because of it.

 **[555-4033 | You]** He has really been in love with me for that long?

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Yeah. Pretty much. I thought you knew.

 **[555-4033 | You]** Obviously not.

 

            Dean worked to think back on the years. Cas and he had been inseparable since they were kids. Even with Cas being in and out of foster homes, Dean was always there. Dean had even taken the bus or had his mom drive him across town when they ended up in separate schools. Dean went out of his way to make sure he did not lose Cas and Cas … well, isn’t that what he did?

 

 **[555-4033 | You]** What do I do?

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Well … do you love him?

 **[555-4033 | You]** Well, of course I love him … but …

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** But you aren’t in love with him?

 **[555-4033 | You]** I never really thought about him that way.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** You want my honest opinion?

 **[555-4033 | You]** I have a feeling I am going to regret this, but yeah.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** I think if Cas has been in love with you for 19 years, or whatever, that you have been in love with him for 20.

 **[555-4033 | You]** That would mean that I have been in love with him longer than he has been in love with me.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** When you guys were seven, Cas was living with that horrible lady who did not believe in holidays. You had mom return all your presents so you could buy Cas that leather journal and pen.

 **[555-4033 | You]** I don’t get your point.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** What seven year old gets the bike of his dreams and trades it in for his friend to get a notebook?

 **[555-4033 | You]** That doesn’t mean I was in love with him.

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Whatever. You love Cas.

 **[555-4033 | You]** You are such a bitch. You know that?

 **[555-2020 | Sammy]** Yeah. This jerk of a brother I have never lets me forget.

 

            Dean finally got out of his car, which he had been sitting in for the past hour, talking to his brother. He was not sure how to make this work. Cas had lied to him for an entire year. You couldn’t just forgive something like that. Dean couldn’t just be okay with what happened. It wasn’t going to be all rainbows and puppies. It was going to be hard work to get back to where they were and even harder for them to move onto something bigger. But they could do it … right?

            Dean headed toward his bedroom but stopped when his computer came into view. He was sure that it was a long shot but it was worth a shot. He moved over, sat down in his chair and booted up his computer. After a few minutes of arguing with himself internally, Dean logged into his messenger account.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel** is _online._

 

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Hello

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Um … Hi?

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Names Dean, what is yours?

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean? What are you doing?

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Just go with me.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Names Dean, what is yours?

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Castiel.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Strange name but I can dig it.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Yeah. I guess my birth mother was obsessed with Angels.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Explains the screen name.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** I am going to go out on a limb and guess that you also have blue eyes?

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** You would be accurate with your guess.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** I like blue.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Blue is good. I prefer green though.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Well I just get luckier and luckier.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** You single?

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Very.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Same here.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** What are you looking for on here?

 **ImpalaRock_67:** I am not sure, but right now, I am looking to get to know you better. How does that sound.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I would like that.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** So, Cas. You don’t mind if I call you Cas, do you?

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I don’t mind at all.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Good.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** So, Cas. Where are you from.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Lawrence, Kansas

 **ImpalaRock_67:** No way? So am I.

 **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Small world.

 **ImpalaRock_67:** Small indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

            Dean continued to talk with Cas for the next couple of weeks. It was almost stupid; working to get to know someone you had known your entire life. It was a struggle at times to try and find new things to talk about. But Dean felt it was necessary. He was not ready to see Cas face-to-face just yet but he was almost not willing to lose him now. Though, he was still certain that it was not how Sam said it was. Sure, Dean’s feelings towards Castiel were far beyond that of just being friends with someone … but being in love? Dean had never looked at another guy in a non-platonic sort of way. So right now, he was just trying to figure out the way he could, or does, love Castiel.

           

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Good evening, Cas.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Hello, Dean.

 

            Dean could hear the deep grown of Castiel’s voice when he read whatever was written to him. He appreciated it, for the most part, because it helped him remember that this username belonged to Cas and not to some chick named Angel. On the other hand, it sucked because it made him miss Cas that much more … and damn it … he had a right to be angry and keep his distance. Two and a half weeks was not long enough to forgive someone for lying to you, for over a year for that matter. But then again, this was Cas and not just some random person.

            But it was more than just forgiveness at this point. Cas had been his best friend since forever and now their relationship was changing. Could Dean be gay and they can try and make this work? What if Dean decides that he can’t be gay? Would they be able to go back to being the friends they once were? Right now, talking online, it was safe. Dean needed safe. But he knew this bubble was soon going to pop.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** How was your day today?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Long.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Had a car that I just could not figure out.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Bobby finally told me to put it off and we would give it another look tomorrow.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** That does sound rather frustrating.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** It was, but I’ll get it figured out.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** You always do.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Yeah.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** What about you? How was your day?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** My day has been decent. Relaxing since I finished up my finals yesterday.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** At least I have two weeks to recover before starting again.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I was I got two weeks off.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I am definitely going to enjoy it while I can.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** What are your plans for break?

 

            Dean felt bad as soon as he asked the question. Cas did not really many friends outside of Dean and their small circle. Normally, during his breaks, he would stop in at the shop and keep them company and during the weekend, they would watch movies or go out to the club. Without Dean being physically available at this time, Cas probably did not have anything to occupy him for the next two weeks.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I actually think that I might be going camping this weekend.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** What? With who?

 

            Cas hated camping. Sure, Dean forced him to go because he felt that it was good for Cas to get out into nature. Normally, he was cooped up reading a text book or putting in volunteer hours wherever he could. It was commendable but Cas needed to get out every now and again, like back woods out.

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** My friend Balthazar from school said him and some other students were going camping. He asked me to come. I agreed.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** You hate camping.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Well, what else am I supposed to do with my time?

 

            Dean could feel the blow in Cas’ words, whether one was intended or not. It was deserved though. Dean knew that what he said was kind of dickish. Castiel was allowed to have friends that were not Dean. He was allowed to go camping with people who were not Dean. He did not belong to Dean.

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Camping is great. I am glad that you are going.

 

            Was he though?

 

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I do have a question though.

 

            Was he going to ask Dean to go with him? Would Dean say yes? They were still best friends after all. Dean could do this … right?

 

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Okay.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Can I borrow some camping gear?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I can’t really afford to go out and buy all new stuff.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Oh.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Oh?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Um … Yeah. I can get some stuff together.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Thank you Dean.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** When do you need it by?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Thursday.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** If you leave it in the living room, I can come pick it up while you are at work.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** No.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** No?

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I can’t even stop by now?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** No, that is not what I meant.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** What did you mean then?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** You don’t have to come get it.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I can bring it to you after work on Wednesday.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** You gonna put in on my porch or do I get to see you?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I don’t know yet.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Well, let me know.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** I don’t want to accidentally open the door.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Cas!

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean?

            **ImpalaRock_67:** I’ll leave it in the living room. You can come get it.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean.

            **ImpalaRock_67:** Goodnight, Cas.

            **Blue_Eyed_Angel:** Dean!

 

            “Fuck!” Dean ran his hand down his face as he logged out of his account. This was getting out of control and he was taking it all out on Cas. Sure, Cas deserved it, but if he kept this up, he could end up pushing Cas away for good. That was the last thing he wanted. He just didn’t know how to go about this any other way.

           

            **[555-4033 | You]** Want to grab a drink?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** No can do handmaiden.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** I’ve got a hot date.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Oh yeah? Do I know her?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Nope. But you will.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Serious?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Could be.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Congrats.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Raincheck?

            **[555-4033 | You]** Definitely.

           

            Dean was disappointed. He needed to get out but he did not want to do it alone. Charlie was his only option. He would have asked Sam but sadly, his little brother was no old enough to legally drink. Dean could not wait for the day to come.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** Can I ask you a quick question?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Lay it on me.

            **[555-4033 | You]** When did you realize that you were gay?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** I didn’t.

            **[555-4033 | You]** ?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** I just learned at some point that I was never going to be straight.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Okay. Thanks.

 

            Well that was helpful.

 

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Anytime.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** and Dean?

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yeah?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You aren’t gay.

            **[555-4033 | You]** I’m not?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Nope.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** I don’t think that I would even call you bi-sexual.

            **[555-4033 | You]** So, you think I am straight?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** As a crooked arrow.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Huh?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You are straight … but …

            **[555-4033 | You]** But what?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You love Cas.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Wouldn’t that make me at least Bi?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** No. But maybe someday.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Thanks. Now I am even more confused.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Okay. Let me put it this way. You love Cas. You don’t love PENIS. But maybe, one day, once you get through the loving Cas part (1/2)

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You may open up to the whole “gay” thing. (2/2)

            **[555-4033 | You]** You think we could make it work?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You have 20 years of proof.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Thanks My Queen

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Of course. Anything for my faithful servants.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Oh, and Dean?

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yeah?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Don’t hold him off for too long. Okay?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Cas is a great guy who made a mistake.

            **[555-4033 | You]** A giant one.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** He was scared and desperate and was trying to make you happy.

            **[555-4033 | You]** And that makes it okay?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** No. But it might make it forgivable?

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Is putting him through hell making you feel better?

            **[555-4033 | You]** No. Not even a little bit.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** I guess you have your answer then.

            **[555-4033 | You]** You and Sam both suck.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** Yes. But you love us.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yeah, yeah.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** You love Cas too.

            **[555-4033 | You]** I know.

            **[555-7772 | Charlie]** So why are you still talking to me?

 

            Dean logged back into the computer but it showed Cas as being offline. They needed to get away from the internet thing anyways. It was time. Charlie was right, as she usually was. He would never tell her that though; she would never let him forget it.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** I’m sorry.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** It’s okay. I deserve it.

            **[555-4033 | You]** No. You don’t.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I kind of do.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Stop

            **[555-4033 | You]** We are moving forward. You lied. I forgive you. We don’t need to bring it up again.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Thank you Dean.

            **[555-4033 | You]** I can bring you the stuff you need when I get off work on Thursday.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Or you can come get it if you like.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I can pick it up if it’s easier.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Okay.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Okay.

           

            Dean hated all of this. He hated not seeing his best friend. He hated having feelings that he did not understand and couldn’t control. He hated all of this. The only thing he didn’t hate was Cas.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** What are you doing right now?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Lying in bed.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Oh.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Why? I am not committed to bed. I can get up.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Want to meet at the roadhouse for a drink?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I can be there in 30.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Okay.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Okay.

 

            “Okay,” Dean let out the breath he had been holding. It was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

            Dean had been ready when he texted Castiel, so he made it to the Roadhouse long before they had arranged to meet. Normally, he would have just gone inside, but he could not bring himself to get out of the car. If he went in, acting all nervous, just to have Cas show up, it would raise some questions he was not ready to answer. Sure, Ellen would probably realize something was up, she knew the boys like the back of her hand, but he was not going to force her into questioning mode. He knew for sure, anything that happened her tonight, his parents were going to find out about it. Ellen was great, but she could not keep secrets from his mother.

            Dean chuckled to himself. Best friends aren’t supposed to keep secrets, right? Maybe he was wrong. He didn’t know. He was sure there were times in his life when he had lied to Castiel but it was never intended to be for mean purposes. He knew that Cas did not intend to hurt him in his lie, but that did not mean it didn’t happen. But that was supposed to be behind them now and if he kept dwelling on it, then he was lying to Castiel when he said he had forgiven him and they could move on from it.

            Castiel arrived not long after Dean had, pulling up and parking his car right beside Dean. The parking lot had lots of empty spaces but they all tended to park around back. That was just one of the perks of being a close family friend with the owner. You kind of got assigned parking for all your drinking needs.

            “Hey,” Dean greeted Castiel as he stepped out of his baby. “Glad you made it.”

            “I am glad you asked,” Castiel was smiling from ear to ear but Dean knew him better than that. He was bouncing around on the balls of his feet and fidgeting with his fingers. Cas was scared if Dean had ever seen it before.

            “Hey,” Dean stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a hug. It was tighter than Dean had originally intended it to be but neither of them tried to stop it once it had started. “Relax okay. We are just getting a drink. We have gotten many drinks.”

            “Okay,” Castiel nodded, his body loosening up. He was still nervous but Dean knew he was not going to run away any time soon.

            “Shall we?” Dean gestured toward the door and Cas nodded.

            They made their way inside to the slighty, but not too badly, busy bar. Luckily, they spotted a booth toward the back that was vacant. That would give them the privacy they needed to talk but would also stop Ellen, or Jo for that matter, from eaves dropping on their conversation. All the needed to see was Dean and his best friend grabbing a few drinks, nothing more, nothing less. They could keep it cool.

            “Hey boys,” Ellen called from behind the bar.

            “Hey,” they both waved in her direction at the same time.

            “Two beers?”

            “Please,” Dean smiled over at her.

            They sat in silence for a few minutes before their beers arrived. Neither of them knew what to say and as much as Dean hated the awkward feeling, he was not sure how to get passed it. So, he decided to go with small talk.

            “You really going camping?” Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel and took a pull from his beer.

            “Yes, Dean,” Castiel growled but it was not angry. “I am going camping. I can camp.”

            “And when you get all freaked out,” Dean laughed, remembering that one time Cas thought a bear was raiding their camp and he went pale as a ghost. Dean thought he was going to cry but he was too scared to do even that. Dean had to sleep in Cas’ tent that night. “Who is going to stop you from passing out.”

            “I have learned my lesson,” Cas crossed his arms over his chest and Dean felt his heart speed up. “I won’t get scared this time.”

            “I’ll believe that when you get back and there is confirmed proof from everyone else that you did not get scared.” Dean added in.

            “Fine!”

            “Fine.”

_____

            They talked freely after that, laughing and going over all the times they had gone camping together. Dean was hoping that Cas would change his mind. Not because he did not want Cas to go camping but because he did not want Cas to get scared and have a bunch of stupid college kids laugh at him.

            “Remember that time Sam fell in that hole,” Cas laughed, grabbing his side to keep from falling over, tears of laughter streaking the side of his face.

            “And we made him sit in there for a few hours because we had to charge that stupid camera of his to take pictures,” Dean finished the story.

            “Oh man,” Cas tried to compose himself. “We need to go camping again.”

            “Yeah,” Dean looked over his best friend, who no longer looked like just his best friend. “We do.”

            It got quiet again, but not because Dean did not know what to say. This time, it was because he had so much to say but he did not understand it enough to put it into words. How long had he been in love with Cas? Why did no one tell him about this sooner? Maybe they could have avoided this entire situation. Though part of Dean felt that they would still be here, in the same situation. Telling Dean something didn’t change much; he had to experience things to believe in them.

            “I will be right back,” Castiel began to slide out of the booth. “Bathroom break.”

            Dean watched as Cas made his way behind the bar. Knowing the owners also gave you bathroom privileges. You got to use the one upstairs in the apartment, not the one that was constantly being destroyed by random bar patrons.

            Before he realized what he was doing, Dean was running up the stairs behind Cas. He stopped when he got in front of the door that Cas was standing behind.

            “What are you doing?” He whispered to himself.

            Before he had a chance to come up with an answer, Cas opened the door and came face to face with Dean; a look of shock on his face.

            “Dean, what are you …” Cas began to ask but Dean cut him off with a harsh kiss, pushing him against the door of the bathroom. He had no idea what he was doing but he was going to keep doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

            Dean was torn. Half of his body was completely lost in the moment, wanting more. The other half of his body though, was screaming bloody murder. He was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. This was right. Cas was right. They were right. But this was wrong to him. Not in the way that something is wrong and you shouldn’t do it, but wrong in the way that it wasn’t what he was used to. He could get used to this but for now, his erection was pushed up another clothed erection and Dean was … scared. What the hell was he supposed to do with someone else’s penis?

            Castiel could obviously sense Dean’s nervousness and pulled away, keeping their arms locked on each other but allowing for him to have a chance to speak. Dean leaned forward, trying connect his lips with Cas’ once again, but Cas turned his head. If Dean could not see the longing and the desire in Cas’ eyes, he would have been hurt or offended by this action.

            “Dean,” Castiel finally spoke, bringing Dean’s breathing back to a more manageable level. “Maybe we should take a step back from this.”

            “Why?” It was almost more of a begging statement than a question. “Is this not what you want?”

            “It is what I want. God, it is completely what I want.” Castiel let go of Dean and stepped a few feet away from him. Dean was not really worried before but he was worried now. “But I don’t want this if you don’t want it too. And right now, you look pretty damn terrified.”

            “Honestly,” Dean relaxed, stepping toward Cas and clasping their hands together. “I am beyond terrified, but I want this. I am still beyond mad, which is probably not what you want to hear. But that does not stop me from loving you and wanting to move passed all this. I am not gay. But I am not straight.”

            “Dean,” Cas began to interrupt, but Dean shook his head.

            “No. Let me finish.” Dean walked forward again, pushing Cas until his back was against a wall in the bathroom. “I don’t know what I am. I don’t know what will happen when I encounter a penis that is not mine. But I am going to try all of this, because I love you and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that, not only do I love you, but I have always loved you.”

            “Dean,” Castiel fought back tears and for a moment, Dean felt he had messed up. This was too much for Cas. He should have just gotten over himself. Why was he so stu … “I have loved you since the day you came up to me and said, ‘I’m Winchester, as in Dean.”

            “I was pretty smooth back then,” Dean smiled at the memory. God, he was such a stupid little shit. But it must have worked, because he got the angel out of it.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Castiel laughed, leaning in and kissing Dean quick and gentle. “You are still pretty smooth.”

            “And don’t you forget it,” Dean chuckled.

            “I am sure you won’t let me.”

            “Hey Cas?’ Dean’s voice dropped down lower and more serious.

            “Yeah?” Cas swallowed hard, his hand twitching around Dean’s.

            “I am going to kiss you again.”

            “I would really like that.”

            Dean brought his hand up to Castiel’s cheek and stroked his thumb across a tear that had formed beneath Cas’ eye. He hated when Castiel cried, more so when he caused it, but this tear was different; this tear was happy. Dean was happy and Cas was happy and fuck … their erections were once again pushing against one another. _You can do this Winchester. You have touched your penis a million times. It can’t be much different than that._

As if reading Dean’s mind, Cas worked to turn them, pushing Dean against the wall, before dropping to his knees in front of Dean. He looked up at Dean, eyes lust blown, the blacks parts almost so big you could no longer see the amazing blue they generally were. Fuck. He was so beautiful.

            “Dean,” Cas reached up and began to unbutton his pants. “I am going to touch your cock and you are going to promise to stop me if it becomes too much. Understand?”

            Dean could not seem to find his words, so he nodded. He was not going to stop Cas from touching his cock. His cock twitched so badly it hurt, he was that excited for Cas to touch his cock. And then fuck … Cas was pulling his pants and boxers down around his ankles and slowly running his smooth hands up Dean’s legs. They were not rough like Dean’s and that just excited him more.

            “You are so beautiful,” Cas breathed, his fingers finally hitting between Dean’s legs and grazing lightly over his balls.

            Cas teased lightly at Dean’s balls, running his fingers over them softly, exploring Dean. He then worked them into the palm of his hand, kneading them ever so gently. It was almost too gentle for Dean’s liking and if it was anyone other than Cas, he would be vocal about it. But he was already on the verge of an orgasm and damn if Cas’ fingers didn’t feel like heaven against his skin.

            “Cas,” Dean’s voice hitched into his throat when Cas wrapped his other hand around Dean’s cock and squeezed, this time not soft and gentle. Dean bucked his hips and Cas used his body to hold Dean against the wall.

            “Beg,” Cas slowly ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock, gathering up the pre-cum leaking from the tip and using it as a lubricant.

            “Cas” Dean cried out again and Cas leaned forward, his hot breath against the pelvic area above his penis. His mouth was so close, yet so far away.

            “I said,” Cas kissed just above Dean’s cock and Dean leaned back against the wall, hitting his head a little harder than he had intended but it was not enough to make his want to stop. He would probably regret it tomorrow. “Beg.”

            “Please Cas,” Dean tried to buck his hips again but Cas was just strong enough to keep him from the action. “Please. I need you.”

            “You need me to what?” Cas asked, kissing his cock at the base.

            “I need you to … fuck,” Dean growled, looking down and running his thumb along Cas’ cheek. There was no blue left in the eyes of his angel and he almost appeared to be more demon. His eyes were black, his skin was flush and his hair was a mess of black. He looked ungodly and fuck Dean needed him. “Please.”

            Cas did not make Dean wait any longer. He pulled away from Dean and sucked the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean rewarded him with a guttural groan, trying hard to not lose it right then and there. He was not going to be that guy but god, Cas was amazing.

            Cas began to slowly work Dean’s cock in and out of his mouth, stopping at the tip and pushing his tongue again the slit. Dean’s body began to shake and Cas took this as encouragement, taking Dean’s cock until it was pushed against the back of his throat. He than began to pick up speed, fucking Dean’s cock with his mouth in a way that no one had ever done. And then Dean was coming. He meant to warn him but it hit him so fast he did not have time to react. Cas was ready though, holding Dean deep into his mouth and taking all of it. He was taking fucking all of it. Fuck!

            “Fuck,” Dean sunk down the wall when Cas pulled off of his cock, leaving them face to face. Cas leaned in and kissed him passionately, all teeth and tongue and ragged breathes. “That was.”

            “Yes, it was,” Cas agreed, nodding into Dean. “It really was.”

            “You are going to have to give me a few minutes,” Dean could barely life his head away from the wall. “Then I will take care of you baby.”

            “It’s okay,” Cas pulled himself to Dean’s side and sat next to him.

            “No,” Dean shook his head, bringing his eyes to lock with Cas’. “I want to.”

            “I know you do,” Cas leaned over and kissed him. “But it won’t be … uh … necessary.”

            “What do you …” Dean looked down at Cas’ clothed erection and then back up at Cas. “You mean you?”

            “Oh yeah,” Castiel laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. “When you came down my throat …”

            Cas made the motion of his head exploding, along with a noise that was supposed to represent the motion, but was slightly off. It was cute though. It was Cas.

            “Wow,” Dean laughed.

            “Wow is right.”


	7. Chapter 7

            Dean was not ready to leave Cas yet but it was getting late and he needed to work in the morning. He tried to come up with a good exit strategy but it came and went and soon, it was three in the morning and they were sitting in baby, talking about everything they could come up with. They talked about memories from their childhood and their young adult lives. This soon turned into conversations about love and what all of this meant for them. Dean was not sure what to think, he just hoped that Castiel had some idea.

            “So,” Dean composed himself after a funny story Cas was recanting about them. “I think we need to talk about what happened in there.”

            “Oh,” Cas’ face feel. Dean did not mean it in a bad way but it kind of hurt that Cas felt he might. Did Cas feel like Dean was going to give himself to Cas and then just walk away from him? Okay, sure, Dean did not have the best track record with relationships, but this was Cas and Cas should know that.

            “Do we call each other boyfriends?” Dean gave Cas a small smile, trying to remove whatever fear he was currently feeling. The smile that spread across Cas’ face proved Dean’s success. “Or are we just dating and we will talk more about that later? Are we dating?”

            “I would like to think that we are dating,” Castiel confirmed with a nod. “I would love to be able to call you my boyfriend but if you need time, I will give you all the time you need.”

            “No,” Dean shook his head, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I don’t need time. I want us to try this.”

            “Really?” Cas’ smile spread as far across his face as it literally could, his eyes coming to life and the blue twinkling in the parking lot lights that shown overhead.

            “I know we have a lot to work on,” Dean confirmed. “Trust is a hard thing but I know that I can trust you, but forgetting is hard also. I am working through what happened but I am no longer mad at you. I love you too damn much to be mad at you. But, I can’t promise you forever.”

            “Okay,” Cas kept a smile on his face but it did not shine as bright as it had moments ago.

            “That is not saying that I just want a fling or some short ‘maybe I am gay, let’s see’ romance.” Dean made sure to use Cas’ famous air quotes while talking. “It just means that I am willing to try but I can’t promise that it will be happily ever after for us.”

            “I would never ask you to promise that to me,” Cas moved closer to Dean and reached forward, finding Dean’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “But do you think you can try and make me one promise?”

            “What is that?” Dean rose an eyebrow toward Cas, strengthening the grip he had on his hand.

            “If we can’t make this work,” Cas motioned between the two of them, “promise me that we won’t ever stop being friends. You have been my best friend for nearly all my life. Losing that seems like it would be worse than …” Dean took a deep breath. He understood. Losing Cas completely would be worse than, “Death,” they spoke the word together.

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded. “Hey Cas?”

            “Yeah, Dean?”

            “I think,” Dean looked at Cas and then looked down at his watch. “I don’t think I am going to be able to make it to work in the morning, unless I can maybe get an hour of sleep.”

            “Of course,” Castiel looked down at his phone and shock overtook his face. Obviously, he had not noticed how long they had been sitting in the car talking with one another. “I am so sorry for keeping you out this late.”

            “Don’t apologize,” Dean reached forward and grab hold of Cas’ neck, pulling him into a quick and chaste kiss. “I wanted to be here.”

            “I’m going now,” Cas smiled and got out of Dean’s car, not giving him a chance to stop him from leaving. “Text me that you made it home safe,” Cas called as he opened the door and climbed into his own car. Dean nodded his agreement.

_____

            Dean turned on his coffee pot as soon as he got home. He knew his work load and had decided to not go to sleep. He was not really that tired and knew that he could make it through at least half of the day. So, he was going to work half day and then cut out early. Dean never missed work or went home early, so he figured that this one time would not hurt. Other guys at the shop seemed to call out all the time. It was Dean’s turn.

           

            **[555-4033 | You]** I made it home okay.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** So did I. But I wish I was still with you.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Maybe you can come over tomorrow night for dinner.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** You gonna cook?

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yep.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Really?

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yep. I make a mean Chinese take-out.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I know. I’ve eaten it.

 

            Dean laughed at their banter. It was good to be back to the way things were, even though they were different in so many ways … good ways. Maybe? Dean still was not sure. He knew that he wanted this, he did, but it was still new to him. Cas being something other than just his best friend was new to him. Dating a guy was definitely new to him. Being in love … yeah, how that happened, Dean still could not figure it out. Oh … and the whole penis thing. That was a ball park he never thought he would visit. No pun intended … never mind, pun completely intended.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** Hey Cas?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Yeah?

            **[555-4033 | You]** I am going to ask you for something crazy and I need you to not laugh at me or anything like that.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Okay.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Can I … um …

            **[555-4033 | You]** Can I maybe see your penis?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Oh.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** In general or right now?

            **[555-4033 | You]** I was kind of thinking about right now.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Okay.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Image Received.

            Dean’s breath hitched when he opened the picture. Cas’ penis was … it was … fuck. Dean could feel his cock hardening beneath his jeans and quickly worked to remove them, leaving him sitting on the couch in his boxers, his hard cock trying to work itself free.

 

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Was it okay?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Dean.

 **[555-4033 | You]** It’s um … wow Cas.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Wow good?

            **[555-4033 | You]** It is a very good wow.

            **[555-4033 | You]** I wish you were here.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I could be.

            **[555-4033 | You]** I could use one sick day. Not like Bobby will fire me.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Wait!!???

 **[555-4033 | You** ] What?

 

            Shit. This was not what Cas wanted. Dean was moving too fast. Sure, Dean had not really said what his intentions were but he was sure Cas knew. Dean was, after all, still Dean. And Dean wanted nothing more right now that to … fuck? Was Cas a top or a bottom? Was Dean a top or a bottom? How do you learn this about yourself? Shit. Did Dean really want this? Could Dean do this?

 

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** You seriously want me to come over?

 

            Dean considered this for a moment, fearful that he was going to mess this all up. But in the end, he went with what he felt and not what his mind was thinking.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** Yes.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Why aren’t you on your way?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I’m coming now.

            **[555-4033 | You]** Shouldn’t you wait to do that until you get here?

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** Haha, very funny.

            **[555-0920 | Cas]** I am on my way.

           

            Dean took a deep breath and worked at his cock through his boxers. He obviously wasn’t that nervous or his cock would have calmed down. This was happening. Cas was coming over.

 

            **[555-4033 | You]** Hurry.


End file.
